Titans South?
by Phantom Moon
Summary: Teen Titans South Park crossover. Slade and the Titans get sent to South Park. What will our heroes do? I can't believe I wrote this. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. R&R please. PG 13 for cursing COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Titans South

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Teen Titans. But I can dream sigh

Slade had set up a portal into another dimension. The Titans followed him into the portal which had sent them too ... SOUTH PARK (Everyone is animated in a south parkish way now)

Slade fell out of the sky right in front of Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, and Twitch

"Who the !$# are you?" Kyle asked. Slade just ran away. Then the Titans fell through.

"Alright, why is all this shit falling out of the sky?" Cartman said.

"Dude, they can hear you."

"Hi I'm Butters." Butters said.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh," Kenny said.

"We're the Titans." Robin said.

"Dude why are you all wearing tights," Kyle said, pointing at Beast Boy and Robin. "And you aren't wearing anything...Are you gay?"

"Hallo, my name is Starfire. I am very pleasured to meet you!" Starfire said.

"Cut the crap why you talking all funny?" Cartman said.

"Whoa take it easy. She's an alien." Robin said.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh," Raven said. She takes off her hood. "And who are you?"

"I am Eric Cartman. But do not call ME ERIC."

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh," Kenny said. Raven put her hood back on.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh."

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh."

"Dude, you understand Kenny?" Kyle asked. Raven took her hood off.

"He says that he says things really clear and slow but you're to god damn stupid to notice." Raven said.

"MHHM" Kenny gets run over by a truck with Slade as the driver.

"You killed Kenny! You bastard!" Kyle said. Raven puts her hood back on and goes to the middle of the street to see Kenny. Slade shifts into reverse and runs over Raven.

"You killed Raven! You bastard!" Beast Boy said.

"Get him!" Robin said. There was an awkward silence.

"What the #%$ are you doing?" Cartman said.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh." Raven and Kenny were alive again.

"MHMH!" Kenny said. Raven nodded and took off her hood.

"Didn't you know that?" Raven said. There was no answer.

"Dude, know what?" Kyle said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"We're SUPERHEROES!" Raven said, and put her hood back on. An awkward silence followed.

"WHAT THE #$% ?" Cartman yelled.

"MHHMHMHMHM?" Kenny asked Raven. So Raven used her powers to lift up Cartman and dropped him from 16 feet up.

"WHAT THE !## WAS THAT?!?" Cartman said. Raven chuckled and Kenny laugh hysterically.

"Mhmh," Raven said, and waved.

"YOU LITTLE CRAP!" Cartman then charged at Raven.

"Gah. No don't she's scary. Gaha," Twitch said. Cartman kept charging and Raven just levitated away.

"WHAT THE #%& ARE YOU?" Cartman yelled.

"Hmhmhmmhmh," Kenny said.

"WHAT?" Cartman said

"Hmhmhmmhmh."

"WHAT?"

"HMHMHMMHMH!"

"He says telekinetic," Raven said, with her hood off.

"And I'm the Boy Wonder!" Robin said, proudly.

"Dude, that's so gay." Kyle said.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Um, dude. I'm afraid so."

"IS NOT!"

"I'm half robot." Cyborg said

"And I am a princess of Tamaran." Several moments of silence passed.

"I'm a shape shifter."

"Dude, who was the freak in the mask?" Kyle asked about Slade. Butters slowly inched away.

"That was Slade our arch nemesis," Robin said.

"We have an arch nemesis too. Commander Chaos." Butters said. An awkward silence followed.

"Dude, who's that?" Kyle asked.

"Commander Chaos. He brings havoc to the world that shunned him."

"Oh you mean the psycho in the tin foil? He's stupid."

"HE'S NOT STUPID!"

_Will the Titans find Slade? How many times will Raven and Kenny die? Will they find and beat the tin foil idiot? _"HEY!" _Tune in next time on Dragon b- sorry I meant on Titans South._

Credits fly by. "Hey I didn't see my name!" I said, watching from my room. "Crap! That freaking sucks."

A/N: Will update soon. I can't believe I wrote this. Well eh.


	2. Professor Chaos

Professor Chaos

Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN

"Where am I?" Slade asked, when he awoke. The last thing he remembered was he was driving and then something in tin foil attacked him.

"You are in the fort of PROFESSOR CHAOS! Hahahahaha," Professor Chaos said.

"This is just a crappy closet!" Slade said.

"At least it's not a crappy cave."

"Well um... Shut up you stupid tin foil guy!"

"I'll make you a deal. You give me a good costume and I'll help you defeat the Titans."

"And how will you do that?"

"They are from a 7yrs and older world. Where as this is a PG13 world. They can only handle one curse word per minute. We shall curse them to death! Hahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Very intriguing young master but that would not work."

"Oh yeah? Shit and shit!" Slade keeled over in pain.

"Oh shit!" Slade said, increasing the pain he was in. "I can't believe that worked."

"Of course it worked I'm Professor Chaos!"

"Well since I'm also from a 7yrs and older world I need you to curse for me... Partner."

"Care to join me in a round of evil laughter."

"Of course."

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" And with that Professor Chaos and Slade devised the plan to destroy the Titans.

A/N: Will update soon... Hopefully. Hope you like it.


	3. Stupid Stuff

Stupid Stuff

Disclaimer: Mhmhmmmhmhmnhmhm (I don't own South Park or Teen Titans)

"Titans what are we gonna do? We shall enlist help! Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Tweak!" Robin said.

"I propose that we go to Slade and Professor Chaos's headquarters and smear the walls with poop," Cartman said. "I have some lovely poop swatches..."

"Gah we can't smear the walls of a gaha place we don't know where it is gah... I pulled my hair gah," Tweak said.

"Oh shut the #$%& up Tweak. So would you like to see the swatches?"

"Um, we have to defeat him not make his house stink," Robin said.

"Mhmmmhmhhmhmhmh," Kenny said.

"Mhhm," Raven asked.

"Mh," Kenny said.

"Mhmhmhm," Raven said, and took her hood off. "Kenny says he knows where Professor Chaos's headquarters is. It's in-" Just then Slade dropped a rock from his helicopter and it hit and killed Raven.

"You killed Raven! You bastard!" Beast Boy yelled at Slade.

"MHMHN!" Kenny yelled and started to sob. But then Slade dropped an identical rock which killed Kenny.

"You killed Kenny! You bastard!" Kyle said. The Titans ignored the small twinge of pain in their stomachs.

"Get him!" Robin yelled, and all the people who were alive started waddling quickly in the direction of Slades helicopter. (They can't run! Their legs are drawn together!)

"To get to Slade you have to get through me! PROFESSOR CHAOS!"

"Titans GO!" Robin said.

"Shit you #%ing suck!" Professor Chaos said. All the Titans collapsed in pain. (except for Raven who was still dead)

"You're a bunch of #%$!" Cartman said, and walked over to Professor Chaos and took his mask off.

"BUTTERS?!?!?" Everyone yelled, in surprise. (Me in my room: BUTTERS?!?!?)

"Yes it is I and I've teamed up with Slade! Hahahahahahahahahah-" Butters was cut off when Cartman pushed him off a cliff.

"You stupid !$%!"

_Will Butters survive? Will Slade succeed in cursing the Titans to death? Or will the Titans get back home? _

Credits fly by. My room is empty...At the TV Station...

"I WROTE THIS SHOW PUT ME IN THE CREDITS!"

A/N: Will try to update soon.


	4. MHMHMHMH

MHMMHMH

Disclaimer: MhmhmMHMHM Dies (I don't own TT)

Kenny was walking at the bottom of the cliff when Butters dropped right on top of him, killing him.

"Gaha you pushed Butters off a cliff GAHA... I pulled out my hair," Tweak said.

"Hahahaha," Cartman laughed.

"We have to find Slade! But how?" Robin asked.

"Maaaam? How do you find a villain?" Cartman asked his mom.

"That's easy Eric dear. Use the internet."

"Thanks Mam."

"MHMHMMHMHMHM!" Raven said and was run over by a car. The car stopped and out of it came Stan!

"Hi Cartman," Stan said, and then he saw the Titans. "......Who the #$# are they?"

"They're the Titans."

"You mean like the football team?"

"God Stan you're so full of Meecrob. They're those people who go around in tights chasing a masked crap."

"You mean superheroes?"

"Yeah."

At Butters house...

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, and then all the Titans charged in and destroyed the house. Then they all left to search for Slade. Butters came home and saw his house.

"Aw man my parents are gonna be awful sore," Butters said.

"Stupid young master. Why would I collaborate with you?" Slade said. "I can defeat the Titans on my own."

"That's why you always lose Asshole!" Cartman said.

"Good work Cartman! Titans GO!" Robin said and they beat Slade to a bloody pulp.

"Haha. You Asshole!" Cartman said. The portal to transport them home opened up right above Slades bloody pulp.

"Mhmmhmhmhmhm," Kenny said, sadly.

"Mh. Mhmhmhmhmh," Raven said, and gave Kenny a small kiss. (awww. This is SLIGHT KennyXRaven. SLIGHT!)

"MHMHMHMH," Kenny said, in happy surprise and for once he didn't die.

"Goodbye and remember I am willing to work hard for you," Cartman said.

"Dude, it was cool meeting you guys," Kyle said.

"Dude, same with me," Beast Boy said.

"Good bye dear swearing friends," Starfire said.

"Goodbye weird Alien," Stan said. With that the Titans went home.

"Man what the ##$ was that about?" Kyle asked. Kenny shrugged.

A/N: I can't believe it's over. Hope you liked it.


	5. Thanks!

Thanks

I would like to thank my Reviewers:

thSamari

purplemusicgoddess

Q-T3000

ElementalMageofFire

robin's my boy

YojimbosBlade

Marchwarden's Blue Eyes S

It was very fun writing this and look out for a sequel Q-T3000 gave me the idea. Thank you. See you later.

Sincerely, Phantom Moon


End file.
